Minha Querida Secretária
by Tilim
Summary: Secretária/assistente pessoal/governanta/figurinista/cabelereira/acompanhante/cozinheira/babá/melhor amiga/amante. Uma mulher nunca tem poucas funções, especialmente a secretária perfeita de Uchiha Sasuke.


**MINHA QUERIDA SECRETÁRIA**

* * *

><p><em>So no one told you life was gonna be this way<br>Your job is a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.,  
>It's like you're always stuck in second gear,<br>When it hasn't been your day, your week, your mouth or even your year, but…_

Secretária.

Assessorar os administradores no desempenho de suas funções. Gerenciar agenda de trabalho. Controlar documentos e correspondências. Atender clientes internos e externos. Organizar eventos e viagens e prestar serviços em idiomas estrangeiros.

Em todos os termos técnicos referentes à descrição da função, aquele era seu cargo e era aquilo que estava registrado em sua carteira de trabalho. Só que ninguém lhe avisou que, junto com o cargo de secretária, ela eventualmente e aos poucos fosse aderindo algumas coisas a seu trabalho. Atualmente, a descrição de seu cargo não se encaixaria como, _apenas_, uma secretária. Ela estava mais para secretária/assistente pessoal/governanta/figurinista/cabelereira/acompanhante/cozinheira e outras coisas mais. E ela não reclamava, porque, além de ter assinado um termo no seu contrato de que não poderia nunca se queixar das tarefas designadas a sua pessoa, o salário era muito, muito, terrivelmente bom.

O único empecilho de seu trabalho, de fato, era seu chefe.

_- Hinata, traga-me a papelada da contabilidade e meu café._

Sempre que aquele telefone tocava e a voz de seu chefe saia de lá, Hinata desejava com todas as forças que não fosse nenhum pedido esdrúxulo. Já estava mais do que acostumada, claro, as pequenas excentricidades da vida do chefe que acabaram incorporadas a sua função de secretária depois de três anos trabalhando para ele, como mudar-se para o prédio dele, acorda-lo de manhã e fazer o café, buscar roupas na tinturaria e arruma-las no seu _closet_ ou ter os amigos dele lhe telefonando as três da madrugada, rindo como hienas, para ela ir buscá-lo em alguma boate, porque ele estava muito bêbado para andar sozinho e o número dela era o único que ele tinha gravado na agenda do celular.

- Sim, Sasuke-san.

Tecnicamente, ela devia chamá-lo de Uchiha-sama, assim como o resto dos empregados da Sharingan Co. – uma indústria de desenvolvimento de tecnologia visual –, mas Sasuke lhe proibira. Não fora um pedido de favor, não fora uma ordem de trabalho. Fora, expressamente, uma proibição: eles estavam em uma festa, ela estava ao seu lado para lhe auxiliar a lembrar-se de todos os nomes dos acionistas da empresa – como se, com a inteligência de Sasuke, ele realmente precisasse dela ali – e ele simplesmente disse, entre uma taça de champanhe e outra – ou ele estava tomando whisky? Nem se lembrava mais – que devia chamá-lo de Sasuke. Hinata apenas sorriu e não respondeu nada, julgando que o álcool já estava fazendo algum efeito sobre seu chefe e deixou pra lá. No dia seguinte, quando ele chegou à empresa depois de uma manhã com seu melhor amigo, Uzumaki Naruto, e Hinata imediatamente levantou-se de sua mesa para segui-lo e começar a ditar as coisas a fazer naquela tarde, começou com seu típico:

- Boa tarde, Uchiha-sama – que fez-lo parar de súbito. A garota se assustou e seu salto arranhou no chão por parar atrás dele antes de trombarem – Algum problema, senhor?

- Pare com isso – ele praticamente rosnou e o rosto da secretária empalideceu – Por acaso não se lembra do que eu lhe disse ontem?

O rosto confuso da morena a denunciou.

- Não me chame de _Uchiha-sama_ – ele praticamente cuspiu as palavras. Aquilo o irritava, fazia-o lembrar de seu pai, ou pior, de seu tio Madara – Me chame de Sasuke.

- S-sim...

- Nem de senhor – ele rapidamente emendou e Hinata ia concordar mais uma vez, mas de novo ele emendou outra frase – E pare de gaguejar.

- Sim, desculpe – corou tão furiosamente que precisou abaixar os olhos. Sasuke voltou a andar e ela o seguiu, voltando a vomitar compromissos e reuniões.

Não ousou mais gaguejar na presença dele – e sua fonoaudióloga podia confirmar o quanto Hinata se esforçou para deixar de fazê-lo –, porém não conseguiu abolir completamente a formalidade ao chamá-lo. E aquilo tinha acontecido quando fazia apenas três meses que trabalhava para ele. Na verdade, era um milagre que Hinata já estivesse junto do Uchiha há três anos, as antigas secretárias dele não duraram tanto.

E devaneios tais como esse afligiam-lhe constantemente, em especial enquanto preparava o café do chefe, quando o cheiro meio amargo lhe invadia as narinas. Colocou um guardanapo de papel sob a caneca e pescou de cima da mesa a papelada da contabilidade que ela mesma já tinha revisado e separado por setores, Sasuke só precisava passar os olhos pelos arquivos em seu computador, para conferir os números, e assina-los para fechar o ano. Dia seguinte já seria véspera de Natal.

Sem bater na porta, Hinata entrou – aquela tinha sido outra proibição do moreno, ela sempre devia entrar diretamente, sem rodeios. E por obedecer-lho, Hinata esperava nunca se deparar com uma situação constrangedora por entrar de primeira.

Sasuke estava sentado confortavelmente na cadeira – confortável para _ele_, porque todo torto do jeito que o Uchiha estava, Hinata jamais poderia considerar aquela posição confortável. A caneta prateada estava pousada nos lábios finos enquanto ele lia uns papéis. Usava óculos de leitura, por causa do problema congênito de visão que assolava a família Uchiha. Sem dizer uma palavra, Hinata pousou o café e os papéis na mesa e ia retirar-se, mas Sasuke a parou com um chamado.

- Cancele todos os compromissos da tarde, nós temos que fazer umas compras – avisou Sasuke.

Aquela era outra coisa que os anos aderiram à fala de Sasuke. Não existia "eu" vou a algum lugar ou "eu" vou fazer alguma coisa, pare ele. Era sempre o "nós" vamos às compras ou "nós" temos aquela reunião. Ela já não ligava mais para aquela peculiaridade da fala dele, mas nas primeiras vezes, tinha que admitir, lhe era um pouco estranho, como quando ele lhe dissera:

- _Nós_ vamos a um jantar esta noite, use um vestido longo.

Simples, rápido, prático e indolor, como arrancar um curativo com um puxão.

Confirmou a ordem com uma palavra e deixou a sala de volta para terminar seus afazeres. Como ele dissera que iriam às compras, então Hinata também tinha que apressar todos os seus compromissos para conseguir acompanhá-lo. De certo modo, porque não adicionar o termo _babá_ a sua lista de funções?

_I'll be there for you,  
>When rain starts to pour,<br>I'll be there for you,_

_Like I've been there before,  
>I'll be there for you,<br>'Cause you're there for me too._

* * *

><p>Já fazia três horas que eles estavam andando pelas movimentadas ruas da cidade comprando coisas. Não que Sasuke tivesse tantas coisas assim para comprar, mas é que ele era indeciso. Sim, Uchiha Sasuke saíra às ruas para fazer suas compras de Natal, faltando apenas dois dias para o Natal, junto com todos os retardatários de Natal. E arrastara sua secretária consigo, é claro. Os executivos que os viam juntos achavam aquilo completamente normal, eles também carregavam sempre suas secretárias a tiracolo – Hinata só queria descobrir se elas também tinham que fazer tantas coisas quanto ela. Na empresa, os empregados até fofocavam sobre eles terem um caso, o que era uma bobagem, mesmo que Hinata já tenha dormido na casa de Sasuke algumas vezes, quando ele lhe impedia de ir para casa por alguma coisa boba ou quando ela simplesmente caia de sono no sofá por estarem revisando contratos e traduzindo-os. Sasuke dissera a Hinata que a formação poliglota dela fora um dos motivos dele tê-la contratado, além de cozinhar muito bem, já que o Uchiha era um zero a esquerda na cozinha – ele só sabia picar tomates e colocar a água do miojo para ferver.<p>

- Sasuke-san, o que você acha desse vestido para Mikoto-san? – perguntou a morena mostrando à Sasuke um vestido azul escuro muito bonito, que a moça julgava ser perfeito para a mãe de seu chefe.

- Vista-o, quero ver como ficaria – ele ordenou dando as costas a sua secretária. Hinata já estava mais do que acostumada a vestir as roupas com que Sasuke presentearia a mãe, já que as duas tinham silhuetas parecidas.

Sasuke segurava apenas uma sacola contendo um livro de mistério para presentear o irmão. Itachi adorava coisas como livros da Agatha Christie, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle e até coisas mais sinistras, como Edgar Allan Poe e Stephen King. Quando se tratava do irmão mais velho, sempre tinha certeza do que comprar, mas para seus pais... Tinha certeza que a mãe gostaria do que quer que Sasuke lhe desse, mas sempre precisava dar presentes incertos para o pai e isso o tirava um pouco do sério. Passou a mão nos cabelos e percebeu que a parte de trás que fica usualmente arrepiada estava um pouco caída demais. Precisava pedir a Hinata para cortar-lhe o cabelo.

- Sasuke-san? – ouviu o chamado e voltou-se para a porta do provador, de onde Hinata saiu usando o vestido longo de alças finas trançadas que tinham achado para Mikoto. O pouco brilho do vestido tinha ficado perfeito contrastando com a pele muito branca de Hinata e, quando a morena deu uma volta para ele ver todo o vestido, as costas nuas se evidenciaram – O que achou? – Hinata queria tão desesperadamente gaguejar, mas limitou-se a corar com a intensidade do olhar de seu chefe. Ele sempre fazia aquilo! Irritava-a um pouco, até. Será que ele não percebia o quão desconfortável o olhar dele podia deixá-la?

- Sim, é um bom vestido.

E deu-lhe as costas. Ah, como ela queria jogar coisas na cabeça de seu chefe algumas vezes!

* * *

><p><em>You're still in bed at ten,<br>And work began at eight,  
>You burned your breakfast, so far,<br>Thi__ngs are going great,  
>Your mother warned you there'd be days like these,<br>But she didn't tell you when world was brought,  
>You down to your knees, that…<em>

Sua rotina se resumia a acordar, trocar-se e subir para o apartamento de cima, o apartamento de seu chefe. Governanta é uma de suas funções. Colocou o conjunto de calça social e tailleur, penteou os cabelos depois de fazer sua higiene matinal e dirigiu-se ao andar de cima. Encontrou a chave entre as suas e abriu a porta. Estava tudo escuro, Sasuke ainda estava dormindo. Abriu as cortinas da sala e a visão que teve a desanimou deveras. Céus, como ele podia deixar Naruto-kun fazer aquelas coisas com seu apartamento? Eles tinham que ser mesmo muito amigos.

Ignorou a limpeza preferindo deixar aquele trabalho para quem era pago para fazê-lo, a faxineira que vinha ao apartamento do chefe duas vezes por semana. Rumou para o quarto, mas antes de acender as luzes e abrir as cortinas, abriu a porta do espaçoso _closet_ e entrou, fechando-a atrás de si. Andou até o fundo e, ao lado duma prateleira de cintos, relógios, bonés, toucas, luvas, óculos e outros acessórios, abriu a porta do banheiro. Ignorou a banheira e ligou o chuveiro para a água esquentar – demorava um pouco, coisa que deixava Hinata extremamente impressionada, já que num apartamento caro daqueles, tudo deveria funcionar bem – e tirou dos cabides a roupa de Sasuke daquele dia. Não um terno. Não, nada disso. Era véspera de Natal, todos na empresa foram dispensados para comemorarem com suas famílias.

Menos Hyuuga Hinata, é claro. Ela tinha que ser a secretária do chefe. E ela nunca reclamou, nem sentia mais vontade de fazê-lo, depois de três anos. Já estava mais do que conformada e ciente que Uchiha Sasuke simplesmente não funcionava se ela não estivesse por perto.

Colocou o jeans nos braços, pegou a camiseta preta ainda no cabide e os tênis favoritos do chefe ao sair do _closet._ Agora, sim, estava na hora de acordar Sasuke. Colocou as coisas sobre os pés da cama e mirou na semi-penumbra seu chefe adormecido. Ela lembrava-se da primeira vez que viera acordá-lo, toda quieta e incerta do que fazer, ela até mesmo _tremia_ um pouco naquela época. Tentara arrumar um pouco da bagunça da sala – bagunça que se perpetua sempre que Uzumaki Naruto aparece, coisa que acontece com bastante freqüência – antes de ir para o quarto. Abriu a porta devagar e foi direto acorda-lo, antes de escolher suas roupas ou qualquer outra coisa. Primeiro, tremendo, tocou um monte de edredom onde só tinha isso mesmo, edredom.

"Como vou encontrá-lo no meio disso?", ela pensara desesperada, por causa da dimensão da cama e dos dois edredons sobre ela "Nada disso estava na descrição da função quando eu me candidatei ao emprego!".

E foi preciso que ela ficasse de joelhos sobre a cama para encontrar Sasuke que, quando ela o cutucou e chamou levemente por "Uchiha-sama", ele a puxou por reflexo e prendeu entre seus braços e pernas por baixo de si. Hinata desmaiou naquele dia, porque quando olhou seu chefe, ele estava completamente nu.

O moreno passara a dormir de cueca e calça de moletom, pelo menos, depois daquele primeiro dia desastroso.

Balançou a cabeça e escancarou as cortinas pesadas, todas as três. Sasuke se mexeu na cama para colocar os travesseiros e os dois edredons sobre si e virou uma bola manhosa. Hinata nem ligou, apenas rumou até a mesa de cabeceira e apertou o botão de acionar o despertador. Aquela fora a melhor tática que arranjara, apesar de Sasuke ter quebrado pelo menos uns vinte despertadores antes de se adaptar. Não importava, ela colocara o preço dos despertadores como uma despesa essencial da Sharingan Co. O que importava era que o barulho irritante de apito fazia Sasuke sair da cama para desligá-lo.

- Bom dia, Sasuke-san – e saiu do quarto para ir até a cozinha preparar o café da manhã, seu e do chefe, enquanto ele se trocava.

Colocou a louça suja na lava-louças e tirou o tailleur, ficando apenas com a camisa de linho branca, arregaçou as mangas e colocou o avental que, tinha certeza, Sasuke mantinha ali apenas para ela, porque ela nunca poderia imaginá-lo vestindo um avental, antes de pegar todos os itens necessários na geladeira para fazer um café da manhã. Colocou a cafeteira para funcionar e começou a picar tomates. Sasuke adorava tomates, não importava a hora. Era uma espécie de obsessão, muito parecida com a obsessão de Naruto por lámen, de Shikamaru por dormir e de Kakashi por livros eróticos.

- Porque está usando essa roupa? – perguntou a voz meio rouca de Sasuke ao entrar na cozinha e sentar-se no banco alto.

- Foi a primeira que encontrei – ela deu de ombros, suspirando um pouco por ter seu próprio _closet_ tão cheio de roupas sociais que fosse difícil encontrar peças casuais, e colocou os tomates picados em frente ao chefe – Vou me trocar depois.

Hinata colocou café nas canecas e entregou uma a Sasuke enquanto terminava de misturar a massa das panquecas e pré-aquecia a frigideira. Fez algumas em completo silêncio, enquanto Sasuke comia seus tomates. Silêncio entre os dois nunca fora um problema. Era sempre aquilo, normal, como calar das conversas depois de desejarem boa noite um ao outro, não algo embaraçoso e desconfortável. Colocou o prato de panquecas a frente dele e despejou o mel antes de sentar-se.

- Não tem mesmo mais nada para revisar hoje? – perguntou Sasuke e Hinata encarou seu chefe com o olhar brilhando, controlando-se para não rir.

- Não, Sasuke-san, a última coisa para revisar era a contabilidade e você assinou isso ontem.

Uchiha Sasuke era tão viciado em trabalho quanto era viciado em tomates.

Terminaram o café e Hinata colocou aquelas coisas também na lava-louças. O moreno passou as mãos nos cabelos e Hinata viu como ele bufou irritado quando sua franja comprida cobriu-lhe os olhos.

- Venha, Sasuke-san – ela chamou gentilmente – Vou cortar seu cabelo.

"Ótimo", Sasuke pensou. Agradecia imensamente por sua secretária ser tão acostumada consigo, porque odiava ter que pedir qualquer coisa.

Sasuke sentou-se na borda da banheira e Hinata colocou uma toalha em suas costas. Abriu a gaveta da pia e pegou a tesoura de cortes que Sasuke mantinha ali. Abriu a torneira e molhou mais o ainda meio úmido cabelo macio de seu chefe antes de começar o ritmo constante do pique da tesoura. Agora o Uchiha estava quieto, mas da primeira vez em que fora cortar-lhe o cabelo, ele não parava de reclamar:

- Não corte muito curto e cuidado com as minhas orelhas – ele sentou-se cautelosamente, não muito seguro quanto a deixar sua recém-contratada secretária cuidar de seus cabelos quando ela sugerira faze-lo – Não precisa de muito, só o suficiente para ele voltar a ficar como eu gosto.

- Sim, Sasuke-san – ela dizia querendo rir muito das preocupações capilares do chefe. Quem esperaria que Uchiha Sasuke pudesse ser tão metrossexual quando se tratava de seus cabelos?

E quando a tesoura e os dedos de Hinata começaram a se mover sobre os fios negros, Sasuke se calou. O problema não era o silêncio entre eles, o problema foi a barulheira de quando a namorada de Sasuke naquela época, Karin, entrou no banheiro fazendo um escândalo sobre Sasuke não mais atender-lhe os telefonemas e agora estar deixando aquela estranha cortar o cabelo dele e tudo o mais. Sasuke ficou apático, ouvindo tudo o que Karin tinha para lhe gritar, parado em pé no banheiro parecendo meio ridículo com a toalha ainda sobre os ombros. Hinata ficou parada num canto, sem saber mesmo o que fazer, até a gritaria parar, ela olhar para o rosto lívido de seu chefe e a voz firme e autoritária do Uchiha se pronunciar:

- Hinata é minha secretária, Karin – ele disse firme – E eu não atendo mais seus telefonemas porque nós não temos mais um relacionamento para manter – ele deu-lhe as costas – Saia da minha casa.

A ruiva saiu, mas não calada. Gritou impropérios aos quatro ventos enquanto dirigia-se a porta quebrando tudo o que estava em seu caminho. A cada nova coisa que a Hyuuga ouvia se espatifando no chão, seus ombros se encolhiam e ela fechava os olhos num certo pesar.

- Não ligue para Karin – sentenciou Sasuke olhando sua secretária por cima do ombro – Venha, termine isso.

E coisa parecida tinha acontecido com a atual ex-namorada de Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, há seis meses. Ela não suportava que Sasuke passasse tanto tempo com Hinata por perto e tanto tempo longe de si. Sempre que ela lhe ligava, o moreno estava com Hinata, porque sempre que ele atendia ao telefone, soltava alguma frase referente à morena no meio, como:

- Hinata, você gosta de disso? Pode pegar – como ele sempre fazia quando estava em um restaurante e Sasuke não gostava de alguma coisa do prato dele ou quando gostava de alguma coisa do prato de Hinata – Vou pegar esses tomates, Hinata – e simplesmente pegava.

_- Sasuke-kun!_ – Sakura gritava tão alto no telefone que mesmo Hinata, sentada do outro lado da mesa, ouvia. Ela sentia-se constrangida por fazê-lo, mas não era como se pudesse evitar _– Você ao menos está me escutando?_

- O restaurante inteiro está escutando-a, Sakura – ele respondia sem humor algum para ouvir os gritos da namorada.

_- Não podemos continuar desse jeito, Sasuke-kun_ – ela ainda podia ser ouvida por Hinata, mas baixara o tom de voz consideravelmente. Àquela frase, Sasuke não respondeu _– Despeça essa garota._

As sobrancelhas de Sasuke se franziram. Os olhos dele voaram de encontro aos de Hinata, porque ele tinha certeza que a morena ouvira a sugestão – se é que podia dar o nome de sugestão àquilo – e os olhos perolados baixaram para as mãos sobre seu colo. Sim, ela estava com medo de ser demitida. Há dois anos que já trabalhava para Uchiha Sasuke, há dois anos que eles mantinham uma relação estritamente íntima – do ponto de vista profissional – e ela tinha medo que ele acatasse a sugestão de Sakura, namorada com quem já estava junto há seis meses. As secretárias faziam fila para trabalhar com figurões como o Uchiha e a morena Hyuuga tinha certeza que seria fácil encontrar uma secretária que, além de ser absolutamente competente para Sasuke, agradaria a rosada.

- Sakura, você está certa – a voz de Sasuke, quando ele respondeu ao telefone, fez Hinata se arrepiar.

_- S-sério?_

- Isso não pode continuar – ele fingiu que não ouviu a pergunta trêmula da namorada – Portanto, nosso relacionamento acaba aqui. Adeus.

E desligou o telefone. Hinata levantou a cabeça para encarar seu chefe tão rápido que seu pescoço estalou. O que, diabos, ele estava fazendo? Ela era o problema ali, porque não despedi-la? Ele e a médica rosada não estavam juntos há mais ou menos seis meses? O relacionamento deles não estava dando certo? Então porque manter a secretária ao invés da namorada?

- Sasuke-san...

- Por incrível que pareça, Hinata – disse Sasuke inclinando-se para pegar um dos ovos cozidos do prato da morena – Não é tão fácil encontrar boas secretárias por aí.

* * *

><p>- No que está pensando? – a voz dele acordou-a.<p>

O barulho da tesoura cessou e Hinata deixou Sasuke se levantar.

- Estava recordando algumas coisas – respondeu-lhe sinceramente. Não era muito apta a mentir, em especial para seu chefe – Karin, Sakura...

- Hum – ele grunhiu.

Sakura, Karin... Relacionamentos. Kiba, Neji... Eles eram cabeças-duras, os dois. Não Kiba e Neji, mas Sasuke e Hinata. As coisas não davam certo, mas eles tentavam mais um vez, só mais uma, quem sabe essa não fosse a vez certa, quem sabe não houvesse alguém que realmente entendesse a dificuldade do profissionalismo dos dois? Não existia Uchiha Sasuke sem Hyuuga Hinata e vice-versa.

Há uns dois meses, Hinata tinha decidido, finalmente, dar uma chance a Kiba, o rapaz do departamento de design. E ela tinha explicado-lhe como era trabalhar para Uchiha Sasuke. Só que Kiba não tinha a melhor das paciências. No dia em que faria um mês que eles estavam saindo, Sasuke apareceu no apartamento de Hinata. Sem terno, sem smoking, o que significava que o motivo do Uchiha estar ali não tinha nada a ver com trabalho.

- Sasuke-san... – Hinata não se assustou quando a porta da sala abriu, já que só tinha uma única pessoa que fazia isso. Ficou surpresa, porém. Não se lembrava de ter nada para fazer com seu chefe naquela noite.

- Vamos ao cinema.

Sim, tinha algumas vezes em que ele fazia aquilo. Ele gostava de levar Hinata ao cinema porque, além dela gostar dos mesmos tipos de filme que ele – que detestava terror e preferia coisas de espionagem, aventura, fantasia e ficção científica –, somente indo os dois juntos dava certo de eles comprarem o combo especial com pipoca grande, dois refrigerantes e uma barra extra de chocolate misto. Sasuke comia a pipoca, Hinata a barra extra de chocolate misto.

E não era apenas cinema. Teatro, ópera, museus, zoológico, parque de diversões, parque aquático, pousada nas montanhas, compras, livrarias, supermercados, sorvete, restaurantes, lojas de conveniência, eletrodomésticos, móveis, imóveis, tudo. Não havia coisas que eles fizessem sozinhos. Mesmo Hinata, com o tempo, pegou essa mania de subir ao apartamento dele para ver se não tinha algo faltando na geladeira, que ela estava saindo para ir ao supermercado, e Sasuke se dispunha a ir com ela. E coisas do tipo.

Só que naquele dia, como não haveria compromissos profissionais durante a noite, ela já tinha planos e Sasuke viu isso quando realmente olhou para Hinata e o jeito encabulado com que ela apertava seus dedos.

- Porque está vestida assim? – o vestido lhe caia até os joelhos e era lindo. Olhou em volta a viu a mesa redonda posta com esmero e as velas acesas. O que estava acontecendo ali? – O que é isso?

- Sasuke-san, eu...

Mas não deu tempo, a campainha tocou. Hinata encarou Sasuke e a campainha insistiu. Como sua secretária parecia que não ia se mover, o Uchiha adiantou-se e abriu a porta com uma cara de poucos amigos. Inuzuka Kiba não sabia o que fazer ou falar quando viu seu chefe no apartamento de sua namorada. Hinata tinha lhe explicado que praticamente tinha que ser secretária de Uchiha Sasuke vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana, mas aquilo era ridículo. O que ele estava fazendo no apartamento dela, de roupas comuns, numa quinta-feira à noite, véspera de feriado? E mesmo eles sendo vizinhos, nunca que Kiba ia cair naquele de que Sasuke estava precisando de uma xícara de açúcar.

- Entre logo, Inuzuka – Kiba entrou e Sasuke saiu.

A porta se fechou e a discussão começou. O moreno ficou parado ali fora ouvindo tudo. Somente Kiba falou e falou e Hinata ouviu. Eram os mesmo argumentos de sempre, os mesmo que Karin e Sakura e algumas outras também usaram. Um bando de clichês ciumentos. Esperou. A sala silenciou e a porta foi aberta. Os olhos negros fixaram-se em Kiba com uma raiva sobre-humana. O Inuzuka não fechou a porta, apenas foi embora. Não esperou o elevador, pegou a saída das escadas de incêndio. Não, definitivamente Inuzuka Kiba não era bom o suficiente para Hinata, ele sabia disso desde o começo.

Sasuke olhou para dentro do apartamento de Hinata e a viu cair sentada no sofá com as mãos no rosto. Entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si antes de aproximar-se dela, sentar ao seu lado e ficar ali, perguntando-se porque eles ainda insistiam.

_I'll be there for you,  
>When rain starts to pour,<br>I'll be there for you,  
>Like I've been there before,<br>I'll be there for you,  
>'Cause you're there for me too.<em>

* * *

><p>- Odeio Natal! – grunhiu Sasuke ao telefone enquanto dirigia em direção a seu apartamento.<p>

_- Então eu comprei mesmo o presente perfeito para você, Sasuke-san – _Hinata estava zombando dele, mas depois de três anos, algumas liberdades são permitidas entre chefe e subordinada _– Já está voltando para casa?_

Nem precisava responder, sabia que aquela era uma pergunta retórica.

- Está com sua família?

_- Não, os Hyuuga são muito tradicionais. Somos xintoístas, não comemoramos Natal_.

- Só tenha certeza de dizer ao seu primo que eu realmente lhe dei esses dias de folga, antes que ele me processe por escraviza-la – Sasuke não gostava de Neji. Nem um pouco. Aliás, mesmo que ele detestasse admitir, ele não gostava de ninguém que intencionasse – ou sequer insinuasse – tirar Hinata de si.

_- Sim_ – ela riu.

Uma pausa quando o sinal verde abriu e Sasuke finalmente pegava a avenida pouco movimentada aquela hora que o levaria para casa. Mal soara meia-noite e ele cumprimentara os pais e o irmão com desejos de Feliz Natal e lhes entregara os presentes, que saíra arrancado da festa que os pais realizavam todo ano. Ele queria ir pra casa, sua casa, ficar junto de...

- Porque você não trouxe a Hinata-chan, otouto? – perguntara Itachi.

- Para você faze-la desmaiar? – replicou o mais novo – Não, obrigado.

- E faz quanto tempo que vocês estão separados? Cinco horas? – Itachi sorveu a champanhe – Logo será meia-noite, então é melhor se apressar, já posso sentir sua crise de abstinência chegando.

Itachi adorava fazer isso, tirar sarro da presença constante de Hinata perto de Sasuke. E o que mais irritava Sasuke é que ele sabia, bem lá no fundo, que Itachi tinha certa razão. Ele sabia que, assim que os presentes fossem trocados, ele iria voltar para casa, onde encontraria Hinata ainda acordada, com um dos seus pijamas largos e horríveis, sentada no sofá com um livro e uma caneca de chá.

_- Não se preocupe, Sasuke-san_ – a voz dela o tirou dos pensamentos _– Quando você chegar, eu ainda estarei acordada._

Ela sabia ler seus pensamentos. Acho que essa é uma das coisas que acontece quando se está tão perto de uma pessoa, constantemente, por três longos e curtos demais, anos. A palavra _amiga_ também podia ser facilmente adicionada à lista de funções de Hyuuga Hinata.

- Hinata?

_- Sim, Sasuke-san?_

Abstinência.

- Nada – desistiu covardemente – Não durma. Feliz Natal.

_- Feliz Natal_ – ele praticamente podia senti-la sorrir pelo telefone.

_No one could ever know me,  
>No one could ever seem me,<br>Seems you're the only one who knows,  
>What it's like to be me,<br>Someone to face the day with,  
>Make it through all the mess with,<br>Someone I always laugh with,  
>Even at my worst, I'm best with you.<em>

* * *

><p>Aquilo estava muito estranho. Estranho, incomum, anormal. E Hyuuga Hinata não estava gostando nada daquilo. Ela andava pela Sharingan Co., mas não como todas as outras manhãs em que passava pelos corredores cumprimentando pessoas e ouvindo os burburinhos de conversas, as reclamações habituais sobre o trabalho e sobre o frio da estação. Não. Naquela manhã, ela andava em silêncio com seus saltos ecoando pelas paredes e absolutamente nenhum suspiro.<p>

Na época de festas, os empregados eram liberados para ir para suas casas, ficar com suas famílias em tempo integral. Saíam depois do expediente do dia vinte e quatro e só voltavam na metade do expediente do dia dois do ano seguinte. Do ponto de vista de Sasuke, aquele era algo que deixava os empregados felizes e, portanto, sem reclamações e podendo trabalhar mais arduamente depois do período de descanso no fim do ano. Mas mesmo assim, algumas pessoas essenciais para a empresa sempre permaneciam ali, como as telefonistas, os supervisores de maquinário – caso algo emperrasse, porque a produção nunca pode parar – e os engenheiros de computação de emergência, para impedir erros do programa e _hackers_, além dos quinhentos seguranças espalhados pelo complexo – todos eles ganhando gordas horas extras. Não era a toa que a Sharingan Co. era a maior empresa do ramo.

Naquele dia estranho, porém, não havia nem a sombra de pessoas por ali, coisa que estava fazendo Hinata ficar muito desconfortável, especialmente porque naquela manhã, quando ela subiu para o apartamento de seu chefe, tinha um bilhete na porta, coisa que Sasuke nunca, jamais, faria.

"_Não vamos trabalhar hoje. Volte a dormir. Sasuke."._

E é claro que, por estar àquela hora andando pelos bem iluminados corredores da Sharingan Co., ela não tinha obedecido ao bilhete. O mais estranho da situação toda – além do deserto em que se encontrava a empresa e o aviso de Sasuke – era Sasuke. Em três anos, ele não faltara ao trabalho uma vez sequer. Ele – _eles _– podia deixar o trabalho a qualquer hora, mas nunca deixava coisas incompletas, por terminar, e era exatamente a existências de coisas assim a serem feitas que levaram Hinata a sua semi-sala num espaço anterior ao escritório do chefe na segunda-feira do dia vinte e sete de dezembro.

O único detalhe era que Hinata não se lembrava que no dia vinte e sete de dezembro era seu aniversário.

Perdida em pensamentos sobre os porquês como estava, a morena estancou e soltou um pequeno grito quando entrou no recinto onde ficava sua mesa, às portas da sala de Uchiha Sasuke, e encontrou o mesmo sentado em sua cadeira, as pernas sobre o seu antiquado mata-borrão – só porque adorava canetas tinteiro – e os olhos estreitados para a passagem onde ela acabara de entrar, algo verde no colo, brincando com a placa que contém seu nome e – uma mínima parte do – seu cargo, Hyuuga Hinata - Secretária. A Hyuuga ficou parada um pouco, a respiração acelerada e a mão no peito, para tentar se recompor.

- Você não leu meu bilhete? – ele perguntou friamente.

- Sa-sasuke-san...

A sobrancelha negra da esquerda se arqueou. Ele a tinha assustado tanto assim para fazê-la gaguejar?

- Responda, Hinata.

- Sim, eu li, mas...

- E porque veio aqui, se não foi isso que eu te mandei fazer?

- Para gerenciar os novos pedidos a serem providenciados. As superintendência do comando militar russo quer renovar suas câmeras...

Sasuke moveu-se, tirando os pés da mesa e colocando a coisa verde sobre ela – e só então Hinata foi ver que a coisa verde era o boneco de pelúcia do Grinch que ela dera ao chefe há dois dias, pouco depois da meia-noite do dia vinte e cinco, quando ele apareceu na casa dela e se sentou no sofá, depois de Hinata ter lhe entregado um sorriso e uma xícara de chá. O cheiro do chá junto do cheiro de Hinata espalhado pela casa tinham-lhe feito tão bem, a pequena árvore que brilhava no canto da sala – porque mesmo que Hinata fosse xintoísta, ela lhe confidenciara que adorava luzes e decorações de Natal – e, o mais importante, o extremo conforto e as gostosas reviravoltas no estômago por poder estar ali, com ela.

- Esqueça a superintendência do comando militar russo – ele foi categórico e se levantou – Temos mais o que fazer.

- Sasuke-san, eu preciso... – Hinata era uma ótima secretária. Às vezes, boa até demais.

- Quer desacatar uma ordem, Hyuuga? – ele odiava ter que usar de sua autoridade desse jeito com ela, mas depois de três anos, alguns hábitos são incorporados, outro perdidos. Ele sentia-se mais aberto a algumas coisas e ela, mais aficionada por trabalho.

- Não, Sasuke-san.

Ele não disse nada. Deu a volta na mesa e aproximou-se dela que permaneceu de cabeça baixa, submissa. Sasuke aproximou-se dela.

- Hinata, por acaso você esqueceu que dia é hoje? – a voz dele tinha deixado o tom autoritário de chefe de lado. Os olhos perolados alcançaram à altura dos olhos dele e encontraram-nos macios, com aquela pontinha de brilho de brincadeira maliciosa e um mistério irresoluto. Então ela se lembrou, corou, sorriu, sentiu seu interior se aquecer, quis abraçar Sasuke e o teria feito assim que retomasse controle sobre seu corpo novamente, mas o moreno não esperou e, puxando-a pela mão, obrigou-a a começar a andar – Vamos ao cinema.

* * *

><p>Foram ao cinema. Antes de irem ao cinema, porém, Sasuke levou Hinata a casa para trocar de roupa. Ela perguntou-lhe o que aquela roupa tinha de errado e ele disse que era muito profissional, que tailleur é para ser usado no trabalho e não para ir ao cinema. Então ela enfiou-se numa calça jeans com meia calça por baixo, num blusão de lã enorme, mas que a morena adorava, num par de luvas, num casaco e fez um coque desajeitado nos cabelos muito lisos.<p>

O rapaz dirigiu até o subúrbio. Parou bem em frente a um cinema meia-boca. Hinata saiu do carro, começara a nevar. Quando olhou para cima, para aquele letreiro negro em frente à tela branca iluminada, aquele letreiro de cinemas ocidentais do século XX. Sorriu ao ler qual seria o filme do dia e virou-se para Sasuke enquanto algumas meninas, aos risinhos, entravam depois de apontar sem pudor algum para seu chefe. O moreno estava com os cotovelos apoiados no capô do carro, irremediavelmente lindo naquela cena, e quando Hinata virou-se, ele levantou o boneco do Grinch, símbolo do filme favorito da morena, que trouxera consigo e mandou para Hinata um meio sorriso.

* * *

><p>Cinema. Almoço. Passeios por sebos e livrarias, um pulinho em Akihabara. Roda gigante. No fim dos seus aniversários, sempre havia o passeio na roda gigante. Cortesia de Uchiha Sasuke. A roda gigante acabara virando uma tradição, depois da primeira vez, quando Sasuke a levara lá apenas apara se redimir por fazê-la trabalhar durante o seu primeiro aniversário como sua subordinada direta.<p>

Há três anos, era por volta de seis horas da tarde quando eles finalmente terminaram a reunião com os acionistas da nova empresa de telecomunações que compraria os produtos da Sharingan Co. Sasuke voltava para sua sala, Hinata em seu encalço carregando nos braços os papéis do contrato assinados por todos. Ela precisaria ainda levá-los para os arquivos e adicioná-los ao banco de dados da empresa, depois voltar para sua mesa e perguntar, pela última vez naquele dia, se Sasuke-san precisava de mais alguma coisa.

- Oi, Teme! – a voz de Naruto chegou aos ouvidos deles assim que entraram no espaço onde ficava a mesa de Hinata e as portas para o escritório de Sasuke.

Naruto estava ali, recostado a sua mesa, usando jeans, tênis e um casaco laranja berrante com um cachecol que, Sasuke se lembrava, fora um presente de Mikoto no último aniversário de Naruto, em outubro. Hinata não evitou corar pela presença radiante do Uzumaki, tão distinto naquele local de trabalho cinzento. Uzumaki Naruto, um dos melhores amigos de seu primo, o melhor amigo de seu chefe, sua paixão de infância e o eterno sol de todo mundo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Naruto? – pergunto Sasuke aproximando-se do loiro. Afrouxou a gravata e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. Sua pergunta fora feita com sua voz tipicamente fria e inexpressiva, mas agradecia por Naruto estar ali depois de uma tarde de reuniões. Precisava mesmo beber um pouco – ou muito, na verdade.

- Eu vim pegar a Hinata-chan pra gente ir pro karaokê! – anunciou o Uzumaki abrindo um sorriso enorme para a morena que até o momento ficara parada a alguns passos de distância, não ousando aproximar-se de sua mesa para terminar seus afazeres com o Uzumaki encostado ali – Já que é aniversário dela.

Olhos perolados e ônix se arregalaram. A Hyuuga corou. De todas as pessoas, Uzumaki Naruto, o melhor amigo carismático de seu chefe e o amigo de infância de seu primo, aquele que lhe indicara para o emprego, era a última pessoa na face da Terra que ela esperava se lembrar do seu aniversário.

- Na-naruto-kun... – ela murmurou com um sorriso terno no rosto, agradecida. Porém, teria que recusar já que Sasuke ainda não a dispensara de seus afazeres.

- Neji me contou há umas duas semanas, então eu resolvi vir aqui te salvar do vício de trabalho do Teme, 'ttebayo – completou Naruto – Vamos, eu convidei alguns amigos e consegui fazer com que Neji viesse de Kyoto!

- Neji-nii-san veio? – agora, sim, Hinata poderia se considerar realmente surpresa. Neji não tinha lhe pedido desculpas um milhão de vezes por telefone por não poder comparecer ao seu aniversário aquele ano por causa de alguns problemas das Empresas Hyuuga que ele tinha que resolver? Quer dizer que ele conseguira mesmo vir?

Naruto não precisou responder a pergunta dela, o sorriso já dizia tudo.

O Uchiha olhava a interação de seu melhor amigo e sua secretária em silêncio. Hyuuga Neji. Ele o conhecia, a Sharingan Co. fornecia as câmeras de segura e o sistema audiovisual para as Empresas Hyuuga. O que o Uchiha, contudo, não sabia era o tipo de envolvimento que Neji tinha com a prima e, de algum modo, aquilo o incomodou. Incomodou-lhe também a intimidade daquele Dobe com a garota Hyuuga. E ali estava ele, o vilão, obrigando sua secretária a trabalhar tão arduamente no dia do seu aniversário. Mas Hinata nem mesmo lhe contara!

Era estranho o sentimento que aquela ignorância lhe proporcionava. Normalmente não ligava a mínima para as outras secretárias, elas simplesmente tinham que obedecer-lhe, não lhe interessava suas vidas pessoais. E provavelmente era por isso que elas não duravam muito. A Hyuuga já estava trabalhando para ele há sete meses, mais que qualquer outra, e seu trabalho era eficiente, profissional, prático. Sem contar que Hinata não parecia se importar em acatar qualquer ordem dele. Ela se mudara para seu prédio, ela lhe acordava de manhã, preparava o café, cortava-lhe o cabelo, ajudava o Uchiha em suas ressacas. Tinha impressão, depois de apenas sete meses, de que se Hyuuga Hinata fosse embora ou meramente se afastasse muito dele, sua vida não funcionaria e o que mais lhe confundia é que não tinha certeza sobre o que sentia perante aquilo.

- Dobe – chamou Sasuke quando Naruto já estava tirando das mãos dela os papéis do contrato para colocar sobre a mesa e tirá-la da empresa. O chamado silenciou o loiro e assustou Hinata um pouco que, com a felicidade de ter seu primo presente, esquecera-se que Sasuke ainda estava no recinto – Vá na frente, eu levo Hinata ao karaokê daqui meia hora.

- Ora, Sasuke, ela já trabalhou até agora!

- Eu sei – disse o Uchiha tirando as mãos dos bolsos e voltando a ajeitar a gravata no colarinho da camisa – Por isso eu pretendo compensá-la por trabalhar em um dia que deveria ser sua folga – o Uchiha caminhou até Hinata e tirou de suas mãos as pastas, finalizando – Meia hora, Naruto.

O loiro Uzumaki entendeu e fez uma afirmação com a cabeça. Antes de deixar a sala, ele ainda gritou para a morena Hyuuga:

- Hinata-chan, você pode me ligar caso o Teme te faça trabalhar mais! Eu venho te buscar rapidinho, 'ttebayo – e saiu para o corredor em direção ao elevador.

Hinata sorriu e virou-se quando sentiu seu chefe se movendo atrás de si. O Uchiha entrou em sua sala e saiu em posse de seu casaco, já sem as pastas nas mãos. Encarou Hinata com uma sobrancelha franzida quando terminou de colocar o sobretudo.

- Porque ainda está parada aí?

- Desculpe, Sasuke-san – com essa pergunta a garota agarrou seu casaco e sua bolsa e seguiu o Uchiha para o estacionamento do prédio, para dentro de seu carro esporte.

Aquela altura Hinata já estava meio que acostumada aos acessos de "temos que ir para algum lugar" de seu chefe, mas por algum motivo aquele Sasuke sentado em silêncio ao seu lado parecia diferente. Ele parecia estar realmente preocupado com alguma coisa e, fora os assuntos de empresa, quando alguém fazia alguma coisa estúpida, não havia outros sentimentos no semblante do moreno que não fosse altivez, seriedade e seu típico olhar felino de que não estava dando a mínima para ninguém.

Queria perguntar para onde eles iam, o que ele queria dizer com compensá-la ou, pelo menos, o que o estava preocupando, mas não conseguia. Então só ficou sentada ao lado dele, em silêncio, enquanto passavam pelas nevadas e belamente iluminadas ruas de Tóquio por lugares em que Hinata não conhecia até chegarem a um parque de diversões. Sasuke parou o carro no estacionamento e, sem palavras, desatou o cinto e desceu. A Hyuuga cogitou em ficar, depois em sair, e em ficar de novo até a sua porta ser aberta pelo seu chefe e este lhe estender a mão.

- Vamos, Hinata – o moreno ordenou – Se você não estiver lá nos próximos vinte minutos, Naruto vai acabar chamando a polícia.

- Sim – a garota corou por ter ficado sem reação e saiu do carro acompanhando Sasuke por todo o caminho até comprar as entradas e ir até a roda gigante brilhando na noite escura de inverno. Ficou parada em frente a ela, olhando para o caleidoscópio de cores até Sasuke chamá-la, impaciente.

Quanto tempo fazia que não entrava em uma roda gigante?

Muito.

Nos festivais de Kyoto, sempre via os casais entrando nas cabines. Ela, porém, não tinha nenhum namorado, era apenas uma sem graça. Neji até tentara, mas ela não queria ir até a roda gigante com seu primo, seu irmão. E chegara uma hora que desistira de pensar que Naruto a convidaria. Ou qualquer outro rapaz. Então, quando ninguém estava olhando, quase no fim do festival e o controlador avisava que aquela seria a última volta, Hinata entrava na cabine sozinha, gelada, com seu nariz vermelho de frio e seus dedos solteiros, para comemorar seu aniversário solitário.

Por mais que estivesse frio lá fora, com fracos flocos de neve caindo, como normalmente acontecia nos dias de seu aniversário, ali dentro da cabine estava quente daquela vez. Em parte, Hinata acreditava, era por causa de sua face enrubescida que insistia em não ceder, ficando ali por todo o passeio. Ah, como era uma bela de uma adulta infantil! Em outra, era pelo calor de seu chefe sentado ao seu lado, olhando para fora, para os prédios brilhantes da cidade.

Se aquele era o jeito de Sasuke compensá-la, ela queria agradecer, mas não conseguia encontrar palavras. Era como se, se falasse, aquele momento seria arruinado. Apertou suas mãos no colo, sorrindo consigo mesma ao perceber quão boba fora por temer seu chefe excêntrico até aquele momento simplesmente pelas histórias contadas entre os funcionários. É claro que eles iriam criticar o chefe, essa era meio que uma das funções secretas dos subordinados. Mas o Uchiha nunca fora mal para ela, apesar de ser severo com o trabalho. Balançou a cabeça para aprender a parar de dar ouvidos a qualquer bobagem.

A roda gigante demorou a atingir o topo.

- Desculpe – a voz dele veio de lugar nenhum e preencheu a cabine. Os olhos ônix tinham abandonado a janela e agora olhavam para baixo, depois se ergueram decididos, encarando fixamente algo inexiste a sua frente – Tire o dia de amanhã de folga. Não, até o ano novo, como os outros funcionários... E eu vou providenciar um presente, qualquer coisa que você queira.

Era a primeira e assustadora vez que via Sasuke desconcertado. Quis tanto rir dele naquele dia. Ao invés disso, apenas deixou sua mão ir até o braço dele, fazendo Sasuke olhá-la com o contato. Ambas as mãos de Hinata apertaram em agradecimento a mão grande de Sasuke e os olhos perolados sorriram.

- Obrigada por este presente, Sasuke – ela sorriu largamente.

O olhar de preocupação que Sasuke ostentava no carro se desfez, assim como sua face assustada e seu falar desconcertado. Com o sorriso dela, tudo parecia estar de volta em seu devido lugar.

- Feliz aniversário.

Uchiha Sasuke desviou seus olhos de volta para a janela e o sorriso de Hyuuga Hinata durou por toda a volta.

Suas mãos – seus dedos não mais solteiros – só se soltaram ao saírem da cabine.

- Você estava pensando no seu pior aniversário de novo? – a voz de Sasuke a tirou de dentro das lembranças de três anos atrás.

Sorriu com a frase dele, o jeito que o moreno encarava o que ela chamava de marco da relação profissional deles, quando percebera que, definitivamente, chamá-lo de Uchiha-sama era demais e que as histórias de terror eram apenas isso, histórias de terror. Ali, três anos depois, eles voltavam para o ponto de partida. O boneco do Grinch descansava solitário no banco da frente, olhando-os com sua cara emburrada. Entre os dois jaziam suas mãos entrelaçadas, ato não de todo consciente.

- Sim – ela disse – Mikoto-san dá um cachecol novo para Naruto-kun todos os anos?

Sasuke confirmou com a cabeça.

- Ele coleciona agora.

O som de uma música digitalizada encheu o lugar e Hinata agarrou o celular do bolso fazendo malabarismo com os dedos para abri-lo, já que Sasuke não soltara sua mão. A tela do celular exibia um envelope onde se lia que Hinata tinha uma nova mensagem. De Naruto. Sem que sua secretária visse, o Uchiha torceu o nariz e tentou não deixar sua curiosidade denunciar seu desagrado... Ou seu ciúme.

"_Feliz aniversário, Hinata-chan! Aposto que o Teme te seqüestrou, me liga se ele estiver te obrigando a trabalhar, 'ttebayo. Tem uma festa aqui em casa, só que começamos sem vocês. Neji está aqui. Até mais."._

Um bufo veio de Sasuke e Hinata teve certeza de que ele lera a mensagem por cima de seu ombro. Fechou o celular e guardou-o no bolso, sentindo os dedos dele apertarem os seus.

Mais que Naruto, que conseguia deixar Hinata encabulada facilmente, havia Neji, que insistia em tirar a morena de perto de si. Porque diabos ela tinha que voltar pra casa, em Kyoto? Porque ela não podia passar o ano novo bem ali, em Tóquio? Por acaso _todos_ os templos xintoístas do Japão ficavam localizados apenas em Kyoto? Passou a mão pelos cabelos, irritado.

Droga!

Ao mesmo tempo, sabia que nunca poderia prendê-la ou coisas do tipo. Não ousaria colocar um pássaro em uma gaiola.

- Eu volto em quatro dias, Sasuke-san – a garota repetiu como fizera nos dois anos passados, também, tentando inutilmente tranqüilizá-lo – Antes que você morra de fome.

_Even at my worst, I'm best with you_

* * *

><p>Estava nevando de novo.<p>

Acabara de chegar de uma festa de Ano Novo e tivera que ser ajudado pelo porteiro, afinal Hinata não estava ali para que seus amigos pudessem ligar para ela.

Abriu as cortinas todas da sala e deixou as luzes da cidade entrar, fracas se comparadas com as luzes coloridas da árvore de Natal que Hinata montara no canto, perto da parede, por unicamente gostar dos enfeites, brilhando lindamente contra a noite escura sobre a cidade coberta pelas nuvens de neve. Com sua secretária longe, não queria ficar sozinho em seu apartamento grande e bagunçado, com aquela sensação de espaço inabitado. No apartamento dela, por outro lado, apesar de também ser grande, as coisas parecia certas, aconchegantes. Prateleiras cheias de livros, sofás confortáveis, enfeites de Natal, fotografias espontâneas. Tudo tão Hinata.

E também havia o cheiro dela intensamente espalhado por todo o lugar.

Suas mãos espalmaram o vidro frio antes de tentar colocar sua mente em ordem e pensar no que fazer. Café. Essa era uma boa idéia, já que não estava nem um pouco com sono. Virou-se e rumou para a cozinha toda em madeira, diferente da sua toda em metal. Olhou por algum tempo em volta até lembrar-se que Hinata não tinha uma cafeteira. Desistiu. Não sabia fazer café sem uma cafeteira, onde era apenas preciso apertar um botão. Entrou pelo corredor e foi até o quarto dela se deparando com as coisas como ela deixara e com o único mau hábito de Hyuuga Hinata, a secretária perfeita: ela nunca arrumava a cama.

Sorriu de lado e jogou-se na cama desarrumada, sentindo nos travesseiros o cheiro do xampu infantil que Hinata usava sentindo-se plenamente estúpido, idiota, fraco. Ah, devia ser efeito da bebida! Aquilo não era humanamente possível. Já tivera namoradas antes, já tivera inúmeros casos, então porque nunca sentira falta de nenhuma daquelas outras mulheres como sentia falta dela? Ela era apenas sua secretária! É claro que também era a pessoa com quem passava mais tempo e com quem mais conversava e com quem dividia a maior parte de sua vida e com quem podia contar e quem sempre cuidava de si e quem mais queria proteger sempre, mas aquilo já estava começando a beirar o ridículo.

Pulou da cama e voltou para a sala, deitando-se no sofá e deixando seu braço descansar sobre os olhos. O sono começou a chegar tornando seus pensamentos confusos. Pareceu ouvir vozes no corredor, mas não conseguia entender o que elas diziam.

- Uchiha-sama chegou há mais ou menos uma hora, Hyuuga-sama. E o ajudei a subir, mas ele se recusou a ir para o próprio apartamento.

- Sim, está tudo bem, Tanaka-san – responde a voz feminina – Não tem problema, eu cuidarei dele.

- Como desejar.

Quando a porta se abriu, Sasuke já estava sentando no sofá olhando para a porta, esperando-a abrir completamente. A figura sorridente de Hinata – aquele mesmo sorriso que colocava todas as coisas em seu devido lugar – encarou-o.

- Sasuke-san... – mas não deu tempo dela dizer mais nada. Sasuke pulara do sofá e fora até ela com passadas largas para colocar seus braços em volta de Hinata e apertá-la contra seu peito.

Mais do que passar todos os dias com uma pessoa, aprender com ela, conhecê-la, passar a amá-la aos poucos, é saber que essa pessoa faz o mesmo de volta. Hinata colocou seus braços ao redor de Sasuke, seu rosto escondido em seu peito quente. E sorriu. Era tão bom gostar de uma pessoa e vê-la demonstrar, mesmo que raramente, que se importava com você.

- Porque você voltou mais cedo? – ele perguntou sem soltá-la.

- Eu... Tenho que ir cedo para o escritório amanhã terminar de preparar o pedido da superintendência do comando militar russo que ficou pendente – ela disse querendo provocá-lo um pouco. Afastou-se dele para encarar o rosto sério – E porque eu _precisava _ver você.

Secretária.

Assessorar os administradores no desempenho de suas funções. Gerenciar agenda de trabalho. Controlar documentos e correspondências. Atender clientes internos e externos. Organizar eventos e viagens e prestar serviços em idiomas estrangeiros.

Em todos os termos técnicos referentes à descrição da função, aquele era seu cargo e era aquilo que estava registrado em sua carteira de trabalho. Só que ninguém lhe avisou que, junto com o cargo de secretária, ela eventualmente e aos poucos fosse aderindo algumas coisas a seu trabalho. Atualmente, a descrição de seu cargo não se encaixaria como, _apenas_, uma secretária. Ela estava mais para secretária/assistente pessoal/governanta/figurinista/cabelereira/acompanhante/cozinheira/babá/melhor amiga/amante.

Quando é que tinha adicionado aquela última função a seu cargo? Talvez naquela mesma noite, talvez no seu primeiro aniversário com um rapaz na roda gigante. Talvez ao longo de todos os dias em que eles passaram acreditando que era Sasuke quem precisava de Hinata para sobreviver e, em algum momento, Hinata percebeu que também precisava de Sasuke.

A porta da sala ficou aberta.

As malas de Hinata ficaram espalhas pelo chão.

A árvore de Natal ficou piscando.

O boneco do Grinch ficou caído.

Alguns quadros da parede do corredor ficaram derrubados.

A cama bagunçada ficou ainda mais bagunçada.

As cortinas ficaram escancaradas.

O vidro ficou embaçado.

Os corpos ficaram colados.

Os beijos ficaram intensos.

As mãos ficaram frenéticas.

O pudor ficou esquecido.

O dia seguinte ficou negligenciado.

A amizade ficou mais forte.

O amor ficou presente.

Como sempre, todos os pormenores eram apenas ossos do ofício.

* * *

><p><strong>Olá, gente!<br>Tudo bom com vocês? Eu sei, eu sei que estou sumida e me sentindo muito culpada por isso, mas para compensar eu resolvi postar essa fic como pedido de desculpas e dizer que daqui alguns dias têm capítulo novo de... Bom, de alguma coisa. Desculpe pela coisa piegas e melosa e tosca postada acima, essa é uma idéia que eu já estava remoendo há algum tempo e, só pra constar, não era bem uma história sobre AMOR, mas sobre AMIZADE, CONVIVÊNCIA e SAUDADE. Eu tenho uma oneshot mais legal em andamento, acredito. Bem, eu espero que alguém tenha gostado, só para descontrair. E desculpem-me qualquer erro, fiz a revisão às pressas.**

**Música: **_"I'll Be There For You" – The Rembrandts (Música tema do seriado F.R.I.E.N.D.S.)_

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
>Beijos, Tilim! :)<strong>

**P.S.: Se alguém deixar review anônima, deixe um e-mail para eu poder responder e agradecer.**


End file.
